Destruirás mi mundo si borras esa sonrisa
by EriKa.D
Summary: "En aquel instante no pude aguantar más, me levanté corriendo en dirección a mi habitación mientras dos cascadas de lágrimas recorrían de forma desconsolada mis enrojecidas mejillas. No podía ser verdad lo que ocurría tan de pronto…"


**¡Buenas! Aquí vengo con un experimento de mi pareja favorita de Blue Exorcist! Shiemi y Rin ^^**

**Espero que les guste y disfruten de la lectura :D**

_PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kazue Kato y a su impresionante obra "Ao no exorcist"_

"_Destruirás mi mundo si borras esa sonrisa"_

I

-¡¿Qué?-chillé con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Lo has oído perfectamente Shiemi, nos marchamos de la herboristería de la escuela.-mi madre absorbió un poco aquel humo que desprendía su cigarrillo mientras me miraba tajante.

-¡¿Por qué?-le grité entre indignada, dolida y bastante más furiosa de lo normal.

-Porque me han llamado para un trabajo temporal en Kyoto. Una sustitución.-ante aquello comprobé como la situación me empezaba a aterrar por momentos. Mi madre hablaba totalmente en serio.

-¡¿Y eso qué significa? ¡No me iré a ninguna parte!-le grité dolida desde mi asiento en el césped. Ella simplemente frunció el ceño y me miró con desgana y cansancio.

-Eso significa que debes abandonar la escuela y que debes preparar tus cosas para marcharnos.-no podía creer aquellas palabras tan de repente. Mis ojos empezaron a picar y la vista se me nublaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡No voy a abandonar mi sueño mamá!

-Hija lo retomarás cuando volvamos. No he dicho que sea para siempre es un trabajo temporal-quería hacerme entrar en razón.

-¡No!-le grité con más fuerza si cabe-¡No sabes cuánto tiempo exacto será! ¡No me he esforzado todo este tiempo para nada! ¡Quiero ser exorcista y me quedaré aquí aunque sea sola! ¡Ahora tengo amigos mamá!

-¡Me da igual!-perdió la paciencia-¡No pienso dejarte aquí sola! ¡El señor Pheles nos ha dado su aprobación y no hay más que hablar!-señaló la casa enfadada.- ¡Recoge inmediatamente tus cosas Shiemi!

En aquel instante no pude aguantar más, me levanté corriendo en dirección a mi habitación mientras dos cascadas de lágrimas recorrían de forma desconsolada mis enrojecidas mejillas. No podía ser verdad lo que ocurría tan de pronto…me senté sobre las sábanas de la cama y me llevé las manos al rostro para llorar sin cesar…

El asiento de mi lado en el pupitre había estado vacío prácticamente todo el día. Cada dos por tres tuve la ocurrencia de preguntarme a mí mismo que le había pasado a la rubia que se solía sentar a mi lado y eso propiciaba a que le echara tristes miradas al mobiliario. Tanto, que un par de ocasiones, Yukio me había llamado la atención sobre mi escucha en la clase. Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo intentaba, me era imposible. La imagen de Shiemi recorría mi mente de punta a punta como si de un fantasma se tratase. Suspiré. La preocupación me estaba matando. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Mal? ¿Por qué no había ido a clases cuando ella jamás faltaba? Y lo que era aun más preocupante para mi salud mental, ¿por qué me estaba preocupando tanto por ella? ¿Por qué la echaba tano en falta? Maldije mis pensamientos cuando Yukio volvió a llamarme la maldita atención. Así solo pude resoplar e intentar volver a la lectura no sin antes echarle un vistazo de nuevo a la silla.

Definitivamente aquello no era normal. Es verdad, me reconocí, Shiemi me agradaba. Desde que llegué solo he intentado protegerla. Si algo le ocurría yo explotaba. De hecho todo se fue al traste porque me descontrolé cuando intenté salvarla de Amaimon. Suspiré intentando aclarar mis pensamientos o más bien mis sentimientos. Que a decir verdad me estaban jugando una mala pasada. Razoné y volvía a suspirar. Vale, está bien, era hora de reconocerlo. Sé que no solo me agrada, es algo más. Me gusta. Y mucho. Estar a su lado es algo increíble. Creo que es la primera chica con la que me siento así, debería… ¿asustarme? Técnicamente debería ser imposible…yo y ella…humana y demonio… ¡era como mezclar agua y aceite! Sin embargo, ya no me tengo control. Es verla y todo me da vueltas. Son como unas cosquillas en el estómago realmente agradables. Y de nuevo suspiro. No sé qué me pasa. No sé hasta qué punto me gusta. No sé qué hacer…Vuelvo a mirar la silla vacía, esta vez sonrió un poco…

Definitivamente tengo que ir a verla después de las clases y averiguar qué me pasa y que le pasa…

Cuando salí con una pequeña mochila de equipaje, era de noche. El cielo estaba oscurecido y lleno de nubes. Las estrellas ni se divisaban, por no hablar de la luna. Con sumo cuidado de no despertar a mamá caminé por la tienda hacia la puerta con la intención clara de abandonar mi hogar. Era lo único que se me había ocurrido para poder escapar de aquel suplicio en el que me encontraba. Iría a algún sitio cerca de la escuela para ocultarme hasta que ella se fuera y yo pudiera continuar con mis clases. Así que con pasos cortos y sigilosos avancé deprisa por el alto puente que separa mi casa de todo lo demás. Y cuando me vi lejos, aligeré el paso, hasta que llegué a la salida de la escuela. Cansada, me apoyé sobre la pared e intenté recuperar el aliento.

De pronto, un enorme trueno resonó por todo el lugar y la lluvia fina pero fuerte comenzó a caer de manera descontrolada sobre el suelo. Por un momento me mordí el labio, acongojada. Pero tenía que ser valiente. Era ahora o nunca. Salí decidida de debajo del techo y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre mi cabeza. Me empecé a empapar. Sin embargo, no di marcha atrás y camine un par de pasitos sobre los charcos. Pero de repente unos enormes rayos tocaron la tierra algunos kilómetros más allá y de nuevo otro trueno. Me estremecí y mi corazón pareció encogerse de miedo.

¿Salir fuera? ¿Irme a dónde? Me pregunté con tristeza. Y entonces empecé a dudar…

"Él está aquí…". Una voz en mi interior me sobresaltó. ¿Qué era? Miré a todos lados asustada, ¿un demonio? Sin embargo, no hallé a nadie. "Si te vas quizás todo acabe aunque no haya empezado…" de nuevo la voz. Esta vez me estaba asustando de verdad. "¿Acaso no le quieres?", mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. "Si te marchas será el fin, ¿es eso lo que quieres?"

-No…-hablé en voz alta contestándole a la voz.

"Entonces si estas asustada ve a él…Te protegerá…"

-N-no puedo…depender siempre de él…

"Pero te ayudará a ser más fuerte…te quitará ese miedo que sientes ahora…"

-¡No tengo miedo!-grité bajo la lluvia. Ni siquiera me daba cuenta de que parecía estar hablando sola.

"Si que lo tienes…tienes miedo de perderle…por eso te empeñas en hacer esto…sabes cuál es la razón por la que no puedes marcharte…"

-¡Basta! ¡Déjame en paz!-grité con todas mis fuerzas. Abracé mi mochila y salí corriendo de aquel lugar. No quería. Estaba cansada de escuchar aquella voz en mi subconsciente. Fuera demonio o no. No quería escuchar aquella voz que decía la verdad…

-Nii-san ¿puedes esperar un momento?-la voz de Yukio detuvo mi intento de fuga después de cenar en casa. Con cara de pocos amigos me giré para mirarlo de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté con poca delicadeza, la verdad.

-Tengo que decirte algo, siéntate.-me señaló mi cama mientras se subía las gafas con una mueca triste. Fue entonces cuando me preocupé.

-Yukio, a qué viene tanto misterio. ¿Qué pasa?-de pronto un enorme trueno nos sobresaltó a los dos que nos manteníamos en total silencio.

-Casi puedo adivinar a dónde te dirigías con tanta urgencia. Pero no creo que sea lo mejor.-ahí lo miré sin entender nada de nada. Ante mi expresión, parece que él optó por suspirar-Shiemi se marcha.-me soltó tajante y serio. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y un escalofrío horrible recorrió mi cuerpo. Lo miré sorprendido y totalmente derrotado.

-S-se va…-estrujé mis manos con nerviosismo y rabia.- ¿a-a dónde…se va?

-A Kyoto. Mañana por la mañana se va temprano así que por eso no ha venido hoy a clase. Supongo que la noticia no le habrá sentado…-pero yo ya no lo escuchaba. Simplemente me había levantado de la cama en dirección a la puerta. Agarré un paraguas y salí lo más deprisa que pude de la residencia. Estaba enfadado con ella. ¿Por qué Yukio lo sabía y yo no? Rechinaron mis dientes con rabia mientras seguía corriendo entre la lluvia con el paraguas en mano.

Pero cuando estaba llegando a la fuente donde otras veces solíamos quedar con todos, fui frenando mi carrera. Al frente un poco más lejos estaba ella. Allí. Sentada sobre el mármol mojado. Mirando el suelo con una tristeza que hasta invadía mi alma.

Abrí el paraguas y avancé con decisión. La furia se había marchado de mi mente. Ahora solo quedaba la preocupación y la tristeza. Llegué a la fuente y la cubrí con el paraguas desinteresadamente en apariencia. Ella al no verse mojada alzó la vista y me miró…

Inconscientemente al encontrarme con aquellos zafiros, aparté la mirada con vergüenza. ¿Qué hacía ahí parado? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Acaso sabía que me marchaba?

-Te estás empapando.-habló con delicadeza en un susurro.-Deberías estar en casa vas a coger un resfriado de los grandes.-lo volví a mirar y entonces él me correspondió, pero esta vez con una sonrisa sincera.

-E-estoy bien…-dudé y volví a mirar el suelo.

-No, no lo estás…-observé de reojo como se agachaba a mi lado aun cubriéndonos con el paraguas.-te estás mojando-me volvió a sonreír y mis mejillas se encendieron. Y al parecer noté como las de él también.

No podía enfadarme con ella. Era prácticamente imposible que sintiese algún tipo de remordimiento o molestia con ella. Me miraba y todo lo malo se desvanecía. Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír como un tonto mientras notaba como ella se moría de pena. Decidido, le agarré la muñeca y tiré de ella para que se levantara.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¿Quieres explicarme qué te pasa?-me sorprendí de mi mismo cuando solté aquello. Era increíble lo fácil que me salían aquellas palabras con ella.

-No quiero ir a casa…-contestó agachando el rostro empapado.

-P-pues…v-ven a la mía…-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?

-V-vale…-soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Mis mejillas alcanzaron un grado de rojez muy superior al normal. Parecía que le acababa de proponer algo impropio y descabellado, e incluso indecente. Aunque esa no fuera mi intención. ¿Por qué no solo podía comportarme como un amigo y simplemente decirle que lo correcto era ir a su casa? ¿Por qué tenía unas dichosas ganas de pasar con ella aquellas últimas horas hasta vete a saber cuándo?

Tiró de mí para que bajara de la fuente y ambos avanzamos cubiertos por aquel paraguas hacia la residencia donde vivía. Sonreí durante el camino por un instante. Parecía que ni siquiera se había percatado de que llevaba mi mano aun agarrada a la suya todavía. Mis mejillas se encendieron.

-Rin…-lo llamé. Él me miró inocente-mi mano…-en aquel momento se dio cuenta de la escena e inmediatamente como si hubiese hecho la peor de las cosas, me miró culpable y apenado. Sus mejillas se encendieron y como un loco empezó a disculparse.

-Lo siento, lo siento, y-yo no quería…que…y-yo…-sonreí.

-Tranquilo…n-no pasa…n-nada…-agaché el rostro con una vergüenza terrible. Y él pareció suspirar relajado.

Llegamos a la residencia y fuimos directos a mi habitación. Para mi sorpresa, mi grata sorpresa, Yukio había desaparecido del mapa. Suspiré y alcé un puño al cielo reclamándome fuerza y ánimo. Era ahora o nunca. El momento perfecto para saber qué demonios me pasaba con ella. Sin embargo, un estornudo me sacó de mis cavilaciones y pensamientos. Me giré y la vi empapada.

-Cámbiate de ropa aquí. Yo voy al baño-la cortesía lo primero. Ella me miró roja como un tomate.

-N-no importa…yo iré fuera esta es tu habitación.-me contestó. Yo solo pude sonreír.

-Ni hablar. La invitada primero.-ella terminó por asentir y por abrir su enorme mochila en busca de algo. Yo agarré mi pijama y fui en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio. Pero antes de eso, observé como sacaba algo de su ropa apenada.- ¿qué ocurre?-Shiemi me la enseñó.

-Está mojada.-un par de lágrimas se le saltaron en los ojos. Y ante la imperativa de que ella se echase a llorar, le tendí mi pijama.

-Póntelo. Yo me pondré otra cosa no te preocupes.

Y de nuevo aquella sonrisa y aquel sonrojo que le volvían increíblemente tierno y adorable. No sé exactamente que magia tiene, pero estaba claro que fuera como fuera siempre tenía las palabras o las acciones adecuadas para reconfortarme y hacerme sentir mejor. Rin era fantástico, pensé. No había cosa que no fuera capaz de lograr aun siendo hijo de quien era. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Y por un instante sentí el irremediable impulso de abrazarle. Y así lo hice.

-Rin…gracias…

No estaba preparado para aquello. Definitivamente aquel abrazo me había descolocado. Aunque ambos estábamos mojados, el calor parecía apoderarse mi cuerpo porque sí. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que quería separarme para poder analizar lo mejor posible la situación, no lo hice. Hice totalmente lo contrario. Le correspondí al abrazo con fuerza y cariño. Aquella sensación de tenerla cerca era demasiado reconfortante. No quería que acabara. No quería que aquella noche terminara bajo ningún concepto. Y entonces supe lo que era…supe lo que me pasaba…y también supe que no había marcha atrás.

Casi dos minutos más tarde, me separé de su abrazo con las mejillas encendidas aun. Él simplemente me miró con una agradable sonrisa.

-Voy a cambiarme, enseguida vuelvo y me explicas.-yo asentí cual robot con su pijama entre las manos. Él salió de la habitación y yo suspiré mientras una sonrisa tonta se me dibujaba en el rostro. Y entendí perfectamente cuál era la razón que minutos antes mi subconsciente me había indicado. Mi razón era obvia y evidente. Mi razón era él…

Caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación cuando mi adorado teléfono móvil sonó haciendo que pegara un salto del susto. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y contesté.

-¿Sí?

-Rin, ¿estás en casa?

-¡Ah Yukio!-¿quién si no…? de seguro quería interrumpir…pensé con un pequeño tic en la ceja.-si estoy en casa.

-¿Y Shiemi?

-Conmigo.-le solté. Ya tenía bastante confianza con él para poder hablar de ella con un poco más de libertad. Lo escuché sonreír con un pequeño suspiro.

-Nii-san, pase lo que pase, cuídala.

-Lo haré.-sonreí.

-Estoy en una misión, espero volver mañana por la mañana pero no es algo seguro. Ten cuidado.

-Por supuesto.-asentí feliz. Parecía que Yukio ya no dudaba tanto de mi control con las llamas.

-Más te vale, si no seré capaz de llamar a Shura para que te vigile toda la noche aunque Shiemi esté ahí…-aquella amenaza me hizo caer al suelo. Para nada. Yukio aun desconfiaba un poco de mis habilidades.

-Vaaalee….-le solté con pesadez.

-Hasta mañana.-rió al otro lado del auricular. Y yo colgué.

Cuando llegué a mi puerta, llamé. Era la primera vez que una chica estaba en mi habitación y si estaba vistiéndose con más razón para llamar. Un "pasa" cuya voz pertenecía a Shiemi, me hizo girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar.

Y ahí estaba ella. Con mi pijama puesto y su pelo recogido a un lado. Completamente seca. Sonreí al cerrar la puerta. Jamás me imaginé que Shiemi fuera tan guapa. Y no sabía porque, pero aquella noche lo estaba aun más.

Me sentía extraña con su pijama puesto. Nunca me había vestido así. Sin embargo, que oliera a él me reconfortaba y hacía que, sin saber porqué, me sintiera mucho más segura. Era como tenerlo pegado a mí constantemente. Y al pensar en aquello mis mejillas se volvieron a encender.

-¿Quieres dormir? ¿O prefieres hablar?-me preguntó. Yo volví a la realidad. Al día siguiente me marcharía para un tiempo indefinido y la sensación de no verlo me estaba asfixiando.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que le ha salido en la rama de Kyoto un trabajo temporal de sustitución. Pretende que nos marchemos mañana y yo me he enterado hoy…-agaché el rostro. Ambos nos manteníamos de pie el uno enfrente del otro. No me decidía por sentarme en el colchón que había a mis espaldas.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?-me preguntó con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Yo negué con la cabeza como si la vida me fuera en ello. Intenté por todos los medios no llorar. No quería que me viera llorar. Sin embargo, mi esfuerzo fue en vano. Sobre todo cuando volví a mencionar palabra.

-No quiero irme…-comencé a llorar sin control.-ahora tengo una meta…t-tengo amigos…y-y…d-dejarlo t-todo…-tartamudeé.

-Es un tiempo indefinido, quizás solo sean unas semanas.-me intentó animar. Yo alcé la vista y observé cómo me dedicaba una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Y si no lo son?-volví a agachar el rostro acongojada.

-Pues entonces tienes que ser fuerte. Nosotros te estaremos esperando. No te preocupes por eso. No te vamos a olvidar.-esta vez sonrió con sinceridad.

¡Qué bonita forma de animarla! Pensé. Pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía decirle a ella lo que de verdad sentía acerca de que se fuera? Hablaba por todos cuando en realidad hablaba solo por mí. Sabía que si no la veía en meses, aquello me destrozaría el alma. Sabía que sin ella mi vida volvería a ser igual de triste que antes. Sabía que una parte de mi ser se sentiría tremendamente solo…

-No llores vamos…Shiemi…-volví a la conversación al ver como sus lágrimas se empeñaban en salir de sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo.-soltó. Yo la miré sorprendido un instante. Jamás la había visto tan débil. Ni siquiera cuando se peleó con su madre por el jardín de su abuela.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?-le pregunté a la vez que me acercaba un poco más a ella de forma inconsciente.

-No lo sé…-Mentí. Sabía a la perfección él porque tenía aquel horrible miedo. Mi miedo era él. Rin Okumura.

-¿Por las nuevas amistades? ¿Los sitios nuevos? ¿El tiempo que tardarás en regresar?-parecía querer entenderme como fuera. Sabía que quería ayudarme y comprobé como los recursos para animarme se le acababan. Pero decirle la verdad antes de irme…Era demasiado…difícil. Y más para alguien como yo…-no te preocupes, pase lo que paaaaa….!-de pronto tropezó con la madera del suelo en su camino y cayó redondo sobre el colchón de su cama. Conmigo debajo…

La miré sorprendido. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos de la impresión. Sin embargo, y aunque quería moverme a toda costa, mi cuerpo no me respondía. El corazón me latía como si se me fuera a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Sus orbes verdes y brillantes por las lágrimas y sus mejillas sonrosadas me tenían totalmente anonadado.

La respiración casi se me cortó al instante. Agrandé mis ojos y me mordí el labio con fuerza. Él me miraba con fascinación y yo no pude más que apartar la mirada…como siempre…Sentía el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío sin embargo, no quería, bajo ningún concepto que se levantara. Me sentía bien así. De nuevo sonreí como una estúpida y suspiré sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar.

Tenía que decírselo, era hora de ser sincero con ella o quizás me arrepentiría luego y no tendría otra oportunidad…quizás si se marchase a Kyoto…se olvidaría de mi…y aquello me horrorizaba…

No había opción. Era ahora o nunca. Todavía mi mirada estaba centrada en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese su rostro. Pero aun así, tenía que ser valiente. Tenía que decírselo. No hay otra forma de hacerlo. No había más tiempo después de aquella noche para ponerme a analizar. No quiero perderte…

-Rin…-hablé con la voz un poco entrecortada pero decidida. Aunque mis ojos no dijeran lo mismo.-Hay otro motivo…-los colores se me subieron mucho más.

-¿Cuál?-pregunté cuando habló sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-T-tú…-solté. De pronto mis lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

Esta vez casi se me sale el corazón por la boca. ¿Shiemi lo había dicho? ¿Había dicho que yo era el motivo por el cual quería quedarse? Ni por Izumi, ni por Shima, ni por los demás…ni siquiera por Yukio…

-N-no quiero…-continuó y yo la miré sonrojado.-n-no quiero…p-perderte…-siguió sincerándose con la mirada a un lado. Se notaba que la vergüenza la invadía.

-¿E-ese…ese era…t-tu miedo…?-pregunté tragando saliva con cada palabra. Nervioso hasta el punto de temblar. Ella se limitó a asentir. Yo suspiré. Ella había cogido el valor suficiente como para ser sincera. Era mi turno.-N-no te preocupes…no me perderás…-sonreí sincero.

Cuando mencionó aquello con total seguridad le dirigí la mirada sorprendida.

-E-es imposible que me pierdas Shiemi…

-Rin…-pronuncié con miedo aun. No sabía si sentirme feliz, aliviada o triste. Estaba nerviosa y avergonzada.

-¿S-sabes por qué?-negué. Él me sonreía con sinceridad como hacía siempre y algo en mi corazón se sobresaltó cuando una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla derecha y algo de mi pelo.-Porque…yo…yo…-se mordió el labio. Luego suspiró y me volvió a sonreír.-T-te quiero…

Abrí los ojos de par en par mirándole a la cara esta vez. ¿Él? ¿Me quería? Me sonrojé. Eso era realmente fantástico. Era fantástico que él estuviese enamorado de mí. Sonreí como una tonta instintivamente. Y sin saber exactamente por qué agarré el cuello de su camisa con mis manos para atraerlo hacia mí. Yo cerré los ojos, y en respuesta a aquella confesión, le besé.

Era la primera vez que sentía aquel remolino de calor y aquella respiración agitada. Jamás una chica me había besado. Y Shiemi era la primera. Con torpeza simplemente nos quedamos pegados uno a los labios del otro. Tras unos minutos me separé unos milímetros para dejarla respirar. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas. Su respiración parecía desbocada.

¿De dónde saqué el valor? ¿Yo? Que siempre había sido miedosa y asustadiza. Que la timidez y la vergüenza me habían vencido millones de veces en mi relación con los demás, ¿yo le había besado así? ¿Con tanta decisión? Siempre pensé que en mi primer beso me asustaría tanto y lo haría tan terriblemente mal que el chico saldría corriendo, sin embargo, no había sido así… Quería abrir los ojos pero mi vergüenza no me lo permitía. Al parecer mi valor aun me duraba poco en ese tipo de momentos…

La vi entre abrir los labios sofocada. Y juro por Dios que no pude resistirme. Volví a sus labios, pero esta vez me interné en su boca y la exploré al máximo…Poco después, ni siquiera hablamos. Simplemente el hecho de estar juntos nos reconfortaba. Tanto que nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama uno al lado del otro con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

Sentí unos golpecitos desagradables en mi hombro. Sentía una voz llamarme enfadada. Poco a poco abrí los ojos con desgana y comencé a ver la cara de Yukio mirarme con molestia.

-¡Al fin te despiertas!-lo oí gritar bajito.

-Yukio… ¿qué pasa?-me incorporé bostezando y pasándome las manos por la cara para espabilarme. Cuando lo hice, lo miré con desconcierto. Él simplemente me señaló al otro lado de la cama. Yo giré el rostro y la vi.

Allí estaba Shiemi. Dormía como una niña pequeña con una sonrisa en los labios. Instantáneamente, yo imité aquella sonrisa.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Yukio me sacó de mi análisis.

-¡¿Qué qué he hecho?-lo miré con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?-no he hecho nada.-me quejé mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Nii-san, Shiemi se…

-Va.-terminé su maldita frase-lo sé…

-¿Y no has pensado que esto es peor?-Yukio me miró serio con los brazos cruzados. Esperaba mi respuesta. Yo suspiré.

-No voy a dejarla ir.

-¡¿Cómo?-Yukio me miró espantado.

-Hablaré con su madre o lo que sea. Pero no se irá.-me levante y empecé a vestirme.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Cuando vas a aprender a ser responsable! ¡Eso es una tontería! Shiemi sola en aquella tienda…

-Shiemi…-le susurré mirándolo de reojo mientras me abotonaba la camisa.-es más valiente de lo que tú piensas…Dile que desayune y me espere aquí…-y salí cerrando la puerta.

Al llegar a la herboristería, vi un par de maletas en la puerta. Yo las ignoré y entré en la tienda. La madre de Shiemi aun repasaba que todo lo que dejaba atrás estuviese en orden.

-Buenos días señora Moriyama.

-Hola Rin.-la mujer me sonrió.- ¿Has visto a Shiemi?-al decir su nombre pegué un pequeño bote en el suelo y empecé a ponerme nervioso.

-P-pues…creo que ha ido a dormir con Izumo esta noche.-sonreí de forma fingida. Fue la mejor excusa que me ocurrió.

-Vaya…-la mujer miró apenada el suelo.-supongo que quería compartir esta última noche con sus amigas.-me sonrió. Yo asentí con nerviosismo para corroborar su hipótesis.-Pues podrías hacerme un favor.-la miré sorprendido.

-¿Cuál?

-Dile que dentro de una hora estaré en la parada del tren. Tengo una buena noticia que contarle.

-C-claro…-contesté. ¿Una buena noticia? ¿Cuál sería...? era mejor esperar a aquella buena noticia antes de hacer nada…

Una hora más tarde y después de que Rin me avisase. Llegué a la estación seguida de él y de Yukio.

-¡Mamá!-divisé a mi madre un poco más al fondo del andén. Entre la gente.

-¡Shiemi!-me llamó.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-cogí aire de la carrera.

-Quería despedirme de los demás.-mi madre sonrió cuando agaché el rostro.

-Entiendo… ¿traes tu bolsa?-yo asentí.-pues…

-Shiemi.-de pronto antes de que mi madre terminara de hablar, Rin me llamó. Me giré y observé como miraba el suelo apenado.-buen viaje…-yo solo pude morderme el labio y agachar también el rostro. Pero inmediatamente negué y con decisión corrí a abrazarle. Yukio y mi madre nos miraron sorprendidos.

La abracé con fuerza y en aquel momento noté como empezaba a llorar desconsolada. Verla así me partió el alma.

-Shiemi…-le susurré para que solo ella me escuchara-no llores por favor…si te vas así…yo…-no sabía exactamente qué hacer para reconfortarla.-vamos…**destruirás mi mundo si borras esa sonrisa** tuya…no quiero ver cómo te marchas llorando por favor…todo saldrá bien…te esperaré…-ella pareció calmarse.

-¡Shiemi!-la voz de su madre nos sacó de aquel momento tan agobiante. Ella la miró con tristeza.- ¿A qué viene tanto dramatismo? Deberías estar triste por mi partida hija.-la señora Moriyama nos dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?-Shiemi la miró sin comprender.

-Cómo que te quedas en la escuela hija.-sonrió y de forma instantánea se le iluminó la mirada de felicidad para luego, correr hacia su madre y abrazarla.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!-sonreí con felicidad y Yukio me dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro y me sonrió con picardía.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya maldita sea…-me dijo con resignación.- ¿cómo diantres lo has hecho?

-No lo sé.-sonreí y me encogí de hombros.-no he hecho nada…

-¡Shiemi te dejamos aquí!-había seguido caminando mientras ellos se habían quedado algo más atrás. -¡Rin tiene que entrenar y yo tengo misión! Pasaremos a verte, ten cuidado.

-¡Sí!-me despedí con la mano y una enorme sonrisa para luego girarme sobre mis pies.

-¡Shiemi!-de pronto volví a escuchar mi nombre de labios de Rin y me giré de nuevo dedicándole una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.- ¡¿Saldrás conmigo ahora?-me sonreía feliz y divertido con las mejillas coloradas.

-¡Sí! –le grité mientras le agitaba la mano en despedida. Él pegó un pequeño saltó de alegría y abrazó a un descolocado Yukio, para luego girarse y emprender el camino hacia la escuela.- ¡Oye Rin!-lo llamé, de nuevo se giraron y yo le sonreí con mis mejillas encendidas. Él imitó mi sonrisa. -¡Te quiero!

Fin


End file.
